Limit switches may be used in a number of applications for measuring physical movement of an object or objects. The limit switch may include a portion designed to contact the object to detect the movement via physical contact. Additionally, the limit switch may comprise an indicator for a particular detection, such as an alarm or alert when a certain movement is detected. Limit switches may be used in control systems, compliance detection systems, safety interlock systems, counting objects passing a point, and determining the presence or absence, passing, positioning, and end of travel of an object.